


Dark Spirit Catra

by Ben_Scribbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Scribbler/pseuds/Ben_Scribbler
Summary: Catra is transformed by Shadow Weaver into a shadow spirit to invade Adora’s dreams and drag her back to the Fright zone. Things don’t go according to plan, shameless fluffy smut ensues! Adult themes throughout. Small Disclaimer, not my characters but defo my story!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	Dark Spirit Catra

Adora had fled the Horde a month ago and was still settling into her surroundings. A whole new room with a big squashy bed inside a massive castle. Her new friends Glimmer and Bow had helped her to settle into her new life as She-Ra. The Horde were furious that Adora had ran away but Shadow Weaver had one more trick up her sleeve. She stood in her chamber with a swirling ball of dark magic.  
Shadow Weaver called over her Force Captain, "Ah Catra, you have been a disappointment to me so far, but now you have your chance to make me proud of you. Adora has made a terrible mistake, it's now your time to return her to her home in the Fright zone" 

Catra gulped and stepped forward out of the shadows. Shadow Weaver beckoned, "Come closer Catra." Shadow Weaver flung the dark magic at Catra causing her to evaporate into the swirl of dark tendrils. "Catra, you will now become a dark spirit and do my bidding. Do not disappoint me or you will stay a dark spirit forever!" 

Catra could hear Shadow Weaver's voice getting more distant as she was drawn through into a darkened room with a tall vaulted ceiling and a large padded bed in the middle. In the middle of the bed she could just make out a silhouette of, no it couldn't be! It was a sound asleep Adora! Catra resisted the urge to get on the bed and curl up next to her. She paced up and down and wracked her brains to think how to do this without spooking Adora. Adora was getting more and more restless the closer Catra got to her, so she backed away into the corner narrowly avoiding a fucking waterfall! Catra couldn't believe the opulence. She could see why Adora wouldn't be in any hurry to go back to that dive which is the Fright zone. Catra plucked up the courage and strode right up to the bed. This caused Adora to thrash about and she began talking in her sleep."Catra, mmmm come with me. I need youuuuuuuu, mmmhhmm!" 

Catra sighed and stroked Adora's face and said loudly, "Come on Adora I've got to take you back the Fright zone!" 

To these words Adora's eyes flicked open and she sat bolt upright. Adora scanned around the room in a panic and only settled after she couldn't see anything out of place. It seems Shadow Weaver's spell had rendered her completely invisible and in-audible to Adora. 

"Great" Catra thought, "she can't hear or see me. How am I supposed to convince her to come back with me. Shadow Weaver has proper fucked things up this time. I'm trapped." 

Catra lays down on the bed next to Adora, now obviously just a phantom or an apparition to anyone in the real world, a solitary tear rolling down her face. Catra resigns herself to failure and goes into an uneasy sleep.  
Adora herself is having terrible dreams and seems locked in, unable to wake up. A dark shadow is right in front of her and is laid across her bed. In her dream Adora becomes She-ra and runs round a dream version of her bed to face the dark shadow demon with red cat-like eyes. She-ra points her sword at the dark spirit ready to strike, as it dives off the bed pinning She-ra to the floor. The dark spirit moves it's dark face close to She-ra as she flickers between She-ra and Adora under Catra's grip. 

Catra purrs, "Hey Adora" 

Adora's eye's are blown wide. The dark spirit couldn't be Catra or could it? Her dreams are really messed up tonight. Then Adora blinks and she's laid back in her bed again with the dark shadow spirit looming over her. It's face now level with hers. 

It speaks, "Look Adora, we could do this all night or you could just come with me through the portal and we go back to the Fright zone." 

Adora just shouted back, "Never, whatever you are, you're not Catra, wake up wake up!" 

She was thrashing about in the dream but in reality she was laid still trapped in her dream. 

Catra tried to calm her, "Look Adora, Shadow Weaver didn't give me a choice, I'm stuck like this until you agree to come with me. We can go back to Fright zone and things be like they used to. Please Adora. I...." 

Adora had calmed down by now and looked confusingly up at shadow Catra, half believing her but also realising this was all a dream,

"Ok Catra, but being as all this isn't real." 

Adora reaches up pulling the creatures shadowed face down to her own and begins to hug it tightly, going in for a kiss. The shadow begins to fall from Catra until she becomes fully visible. Catra looks at her hands and realises she's back to herself in the dream. Adora gazed up at Catra who was laid right over her with both her arms tightly round her. Adora blushed realising that Catra was just as shocked as her,

"Hey Kitten come here often" Adora said with a husky voice. 

Catra blushed and Adora pulled her face down to hers, 

"Well seeing as this is a dream, let's have some fun" 

Adora pulled Catra into a sudden kiss. As their lips met the feeling was electric and they both felt it. 

"Catra being as this isn't real I can admit, I love you. There's no way I'm going back to the Fright zone. I want you here with me as my girlfriend!" 

Catra was stunned, "Adora, you don't understand this is real, this is a dream I know, but I'm really here with you. Shadow Weaver did some magic and now I'm here. You love me!!!??? 

Catra now was freaking out, "Adora I love you too, please help me I'm trapped in your dream!!!" 

Tears began falling onto Adora'a face and she realised something was up. These feel REAL. Adora tried once again to snap herself out of the dream but even with Catra releasing her, she was stuck. Maybe the only option would be to go back through the portal, swirling in the corner of the room. 

Then Adora had an idea, "Catra, we managed to turn you back to yourself when we kissed, right!" 

Catra nodded, 

"Well Come over here kitten. I think I know what will free us both." 

Adora got under her bedsheet and stripped of her night shirt and shorts, tossing them at Catra seductively as she held the sheet to her chest to preserve her modesty. 

Catra looked at Adora open mouthed, "Well if this is how things are going down, why not." 

Catra maintained eye contact with Adora as she stood inches from the bed and began slipping out of her outfit until she was stood in just a sports bra and boy shorts. 

Adora starting breathing heavily and bit her lip, "Catra, Come here and fuck me!" 

Adora let go of the bedsheet as Catra slid in bed next to her. She turned to face Adora and under the sheet she reached across to Adora's arm and followed it down to Adoras hand which was between Adoras legs. Catra's expression became even more surprised as she reached down to Adora's hand and realised Adora was already exploring herself. Catra was getting really turned on now, her secret love and best friend was turning herself on and she was now helping her. Catra's fingers had subconsciously joined Adora's as she spread her legs wider to allow Catra full access. OMG Catra was thinking to herself. This might just be a dream but wow! Catra stopped momentarily while she took her remaining underwear off and slid back under the sheet between Adora's legs. The smell was warm and sweet as Catra opened her mouth pressing it onto Adora's wet pussy. Adora moaned loudly and held Catra's head against her tingling sex. Catra's tongue began exploring Adora's entrance and she teased at her nub above her saturated opening. Catra's hands had now slid up to Adora's ample breasts and she gently squeezed them both as she worked on Adora's pussy. Catra had to stop as this was becoming too much. She threw the sheet off them both as Adora laid there dazed. Catra stepped over Adora and turned to face her legs gently lowering herself over Adora. Adora knew what to do instinctively as Catra's sweet thighs and butt were lowering to her face. She gasped as she was face to face with Catra's hot glistening entrance. It was shaved to perfection and smelled of sweetness and Catra's own scent. Adora craned her neck to tongue and part Catra's entrance. Catra now relaxing onto her and returning to licking and sucking at Adoras pussy. The feeling was intense as they both rode out orgasm after orgasm. At one point Adora became She-ra and magicked the sword into different sex toys. By the time they had both been fully satisfied, they had released years of suppressed feelings for each other. They both fell into a deep slumber and only woke when the sun began peeking through the window in Adora's Brightmoon bedroom. Catra woke with a start. First looking at a naked Adora next to her, then herself (also naked!) She turned to where the portal had been, GONE! This was real and she was here and her and Adora REAL!

"I fucked my best friend all night OMG! I Love Adora aaahhhh!" 

Adora by now had jumped out of bed chasing after a wild Catra to calm her down. Before realising herself she was stood naked facing her old best friend who she HAD obviously been having dream or REAL sex with last night! 

"Ahhhhhhh, Catra Your really here and, IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! By the way your body is smoking hot!" 

They both ran around before both collapsing back onto the bed. Adora drew the sheet back onto them both as they gazed into each other's eyes and they started kissing slowly. Glimmer and Bow teleported straight into Adora's room, both in an action pose ready to strike an unknown enemy. 

Glimmer shouted, "Adora are you OK? We heard screaming, who's that in bed with you?" 

Adora looked up from her bedsheet sheepishly, "oh hi you two this is Catra!"

Bow tapped Glimmer on the shoulder and motioned to the clothes hastily strewn on the floor.

he whispered in Glimmer's ear, "I think we should go, I think they are doing......what we were doing last night!" 

Glimmer suddenly realised, "Stupid me, see you guys for breakfast!" 

As Glimmer grabbed Bow and they hastily teleported away. 

Catra looked at Adora "Whoops, guess the cats out the bag now!" 

Adora face palmed herself, "That joke was terrible, but I still love you, my GIRLFRIEND!" They both chuckled and entwined their arms for another kiss.


End file.
